Hatake's Son
by Kiss and Cry
Summary: Akira Hatake is the son of Kakashi Hatake. There's a new guy at work at and Akira's falling for him, how will Kakashi deal with his son being gay? [AU SaixOc]
1. Questions

**Okay, this is a strange Idea I know. In case you're wondering, the person Kakashi's son will be gay with will be is Sai. But, Sai wont make an entrance for a few more chapters, I want to get the Father-Son friendship down first. **

**Chapter 1**

**Questions **

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"WHAT!?" Kakashi shouted to his son who sat next to him.

"Hi" He answered.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

"One of these days Akira, one of these days"

Both Kakashi and Akira sat at the kitchen table. Kakashi read his dirty books and Akira sat looking for something to do, mainly seek attention from his father. Yeah, Kakashi had a son. A 20 year-old son. Akira still lived at home, only because he was saving money to buy things the move out. But, Kakashi didn't mind he was close to his son.

"One of these days what?" Akira asked.

Kakashi took another deep breath.

"One of these days I'm gonna bop you upside the head. Now, can you leave me alone, I'm trying to read"

Akira laughed. He has a talent for annoying his father, and Kakashi always gave him the same response.

"Don't you work today?" Akira asked, looking for conversation.

"No, it's Saturday and I'm afraid that even if I did go to I wouldn't be paid. I can't be paid for to teach, If I don't teach." Kakashi responded, annoyed.

"Right, I forgot it's the weekend"

"What about you Akira, don't you have work?" Kakashi asked, hoping he would say yes.

Akira sighed.

"No, I'm off the next three days"

_'Great, I'll never finish this book' _Kakashi thought to himself.

"Oh, I see"

"Mhm, Hey Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What would you do if I told you I was gay?"

Kakashi hesitated for a moment.

"To be honest Akira, I don't know.."

"Oh, Hey D-"

Kakashi put his book down in defeat.

"Akira if we did something, would you stop annoying me?"

"Yes"

"Fine, let's go get something to eat"

"Alright, sounds good to me"

Both stood up and headed towards the car.

_At the Restaurant..._

"So, Akira, about you asking me what I thought if you were gay; why'd you ask?"

Akira didn't answer at first. He did everything possible to keep from answering. Sipped his coke, took a bite of his sandwhich, asked for bread, dropped his fork.

"Akira?"

"Huh? Oh right, well you see..."

The truth was Akira wasn't sure if he was gay or not. There was this new guy at work; Sai. Akira kind of liked him. Maybe a little too much. He couldn't tell for sure, but he thought he had feelings for Sai. They talked and hung out and everything, nothing 'Romantic' had ever happened between the two, but Akira just had this feeling...

"I'm not exactly sure...but...I think I just might be gay."

Kakashi dropped his spoon and looked at Akira.

"You're not sure?"

"No"

"Then what makes you _think_ you might be gay?"

"Well, there's this new guy at work, his name is Sai"

"And?"

"And well, I'm not sure really. But, I really like him"

Kakashi sighed heavily. Could he handle his son being gay? Akira was like his best friend..and his son. He had to accept him no matter what. Akira being gay couldn't possibly affect Kakashi...could it?

"I see...Has Sai said anything to you about this?"

Akira looked at Kakashi somewhat shocked.

"Dad, I haven't told him"

"I see..."

"Dad, are you okay?"

Kakashi then picked up his spoon, and reached up to take his mask down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The meal ended, so did the day and Kakashi sat in his room thinking..

"I'll accept him no matter what.."

He then took a deep breath, turned out the light and went to sleep.

_Akira's room..._

"I wonder what dad was thinking when I tld him about Sai? I know he'll tell me that he'll accept me, but will he mean it?"

Akira then turned out the light and went to sleep.

_To Be Continued..._

**Short and kind of a weak chapter, I know. This was just to get it started. The next chapter is better, It's Kakashi's birthday! (Not really, his birthday isn't until Sept) What will Akira do?**

**I promise, chapters will get better and Akira will be less annoying and well Kakashi will be less annoyed. XD**

**- Kiss and Cry**


	2. The Blonde From Oblivion

**A/n**

**I know I said that I was going to have Kakashi's birthday in this chapter but I decided to wait until it was actually his birthday to do that. So, I changed the story around and Sai's entrance will be made in this chapter/**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, only my OC Akira. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Blonde From Oblivion **

3 days went by quickly Akira spent his time annoying his father and Kakashi spent his time ignoring Akira. The fourth day came and Akira was back at work.

Akira stood in the manga section staking the new books that just came in.

"….4...5...6...7...Done."

He finished stacking, turned around. In front of him he saw Sai.

"Sai, hi. I thought you didn't work today?" Akira asked Sai somewhat shocked to see him.

Sai tilted his head a little and looked at Akira.

"Boss called me in, said you were the only one working and could probably use some help." He answered coolly.

"Oh I see" was Akira's response and he walked back to the register somewhat nervous to see Sai. He was an unexpected surprise, especially because he thought he had feelings for him.

Sai walked over to Akira, again his head tilted.

"You okay Akira?" Sai asked. He seemed confused by the was Akira responded.

Akira didn't look up from the register.

"Fine, just a little surprised to see you I guess."

Sai then lifted his head to a normal position nodding as id showing that he understood.

Just then someone entered the book store, it was Ino.

The blonde made her way over to the front counter.

"Hey Akira" She said with a smile.

The brunette then looked up and smiled weakly.

"Hey Ino, whatcha lookin' for?"

Ino giggled. She was in a flirty mood.

"I need a book on astrology for a paper I'm writing."

Sai then spoke up, "I can show you where to find it." He offered.

Ino then looked at Sai and frowned, "I'd rather have Akira show me."

Sai looked disappointed and made his way to the back room.

Ino then returned her focus on Akira, smiled and batted her eyes.

"Come with me." Akira said closing the register.

Ino giggled and followed Akira through the store. He reached the section that held books on astrology.

"Here, take your pick." He then started to walk back over to the front, until.

"Akira wait!"

He sighed and then faced Ino. "Yes Ino?" He asked.

"Don't leave"

Akira rolled his eyes and walked back to the front.

Sai then came from the back room, Akira took a seat on a stool.

"She gone?" Sai asked leaning against the counter, Akira could only see his backside.

"No, she's picking out her book" He answered opening a magazine.

"Hn"

Akira flipped through the pages waiting for Ino to back with her book.

….and flipped……and flipped…..and flipped.

After waiting 10 long minutes he got annoyed and stood up about to walk over to the astrology section to find Ino.

Just before hw started to go to the back, he felt someone touch his arm.

Akira turned his head and saw Sai's hand on his arm, his eyes widened.

"Um Sai?" Akira said his cheeks turning a soft pink.

"Just wait for her to come to you." Sai answered not removing his hand.

"O-okay" Akira then returned to his seat, his face still slightly pink.

Sai turned around to face Akira,

"I don't like her" Sai said bluntly.

"Neither do I, she's too…"

"Annoying?" Sai finished.

Akira laughed, "Yeah annoying." That's when Ino came over to the register to pay for her book, Sai stood there ready to help her.

Ino scoffed.

"Must _**you**_-" She was cut off.

"Ino, just shut up. Sai's gonna help you." Akira said obviously annoyed with the blonde.

Ino stood wide eyed and Sai smirked.

"Ugh! Fine!" She paid for her book, grabbed the receipt and left the store.

"Come Again!" both boys said to her as she left.

"I think she has a thing for you" Sai said turning around, again facing Akira.

Akira rolled his eyes. "God, please no. I don't like her."

"Do you like anyone?"

Akira stared at Sai, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"Ummm, no, not really"

"Uh-huh"

"Really"

Sai leaned close to Akira's face.

"You sure about that?"

Akira's face became redder.

"Uh…"

Sai smiled at Akira.

"Thought so" he then took his face away from Akira's.

"Thought what?"

"You do like someone, I'll find out who"

Relief came over Akira's face, Sai doesn't know, unless he was…..faking.

The rest of his shift he tried to keep his distance from Sai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akira walked through the door immediately collapsing on the couch.

Kakashi walked into the room, he sat in a chair next to Akira.

"Rough day at work?"

Akira sat up.

"I think I kinda gave away….that I like Sai."

"How?"

"I um well, didn't answer his question when he asked if I like anyone, instead I blushed."

How did he respond?"

"He smiled"

Kakashi hesitated, "Well then maybe that's a good sign."

"Yeah, maybe"

_To Be Continued…._

**A/n**

**Gah, no reviews yet. I can understand first chapter was Blah. Please R&R it keeps me motivated!!!!**

**Oh, here's a physical description of Akira.**

**Age- 20**

**Hair Color- Dark Black.**

**Eye color- Ice Blue.**

**Build- Slender**

**It's a little weird he looks like a cross between Sasuke and Kakashi. In my head he's extremely hot. But that's the magic of an OC, they can look any way you want. Hope you enjoyed.**

**- Kiss and Cry.**


	3. The Visit

**A/n**

Ages: Sai and Akira: 20, Kakashi: 40.

I'm also going to warn you this chapter does have some explicit content. This is chapter is mainly for my friend "**Mikiiko****" who has been waiting for it. So I'm working backwards, I know you're suppose to lead up to moments like this but I wanted to do this first then take the relationship slower. So hopefully you all enjoy. **

**  
Chapter 3  
The Visit. **

Akira stood at Sai's door knocking loudly. Both of them had the day off and Sai invited Akira to do something...together. He wasn't sure what it was; Sai had told him to meet him at his place around 2. It was now 2:15 and Akira was still knocking on Sai's door. Where could he be? Did he forget about the plans? Or was this just some...'scam'?. Akira finally gave up and started to leave.

"Hmph, must be out without me."

Akira then turned around about to leave Sai's apartment, but in front of him stood Sai.

Akira blushed a little, this was the second time that happened. He stammered a bit..

"O-oh Sai, I thought you weren't home"

Sai smiled at Akira. "I went for a walk before you came, but you came earlier than I expected. Sorry to keep you waiting"

Akira nodded, "It's no big deal. So where we headed?"

Sai then stood in front of his door turning the knob, "Let's just hang out at my place and I dunno order some food?" He asked hoping that Akira would agree.

"Yeah sure." Akira then entered Sai's apartment.

Sai followed Akira inside placing his keys on a desk and reached the for the phone, "pizza?" He asked.

Akira nodded and Sai dialed the phone. Akira stood looking around Sai's home. It was well decorated for a bust 20 year old. It wasn't too small and it wasn't too big. 1 or 2 people could live comfortably in a place like this. It consisted of a living room, kitchen, bathroom and two bedrooms. Akira looked around admiring what Sai had done with the place.

Akira then turned around facing Sai; who was very close to him.

"Um Sai?"

He didn't say anything, he just kept moving closer until finally Akira was against his living room wall. Putting his hands against the wall Sai stood looking at Akira. Akira could feel himself blush as Sai stared at him; at that moment he wanted nothing more than to kiss Sai.

"Sai?" Akira asked in a low whisper.

Sai's hands then traveled to Akira's waist and at first he stiffened uncomfortably but then when he noticed what Sai had done; he relaxed. Sai then moved his head near Akira's neck and pushed himself closer to Akira, he was now leaning against him with his hands resting on Akira's waist. Akira let out a soft sigh and waited to see what Sai would do next.

Sai then whispered in Akira's ear and his breath tickled Akira's neck which made him tingle with delight.

"I like; I like you alot"

Sai's right hand then moved from Akira's waist and traveled up Akira's shirt; his hand touching his stomach lightly.

Akira didn't react at first he just liked Sai's touch.

Sai then did the same with his left hand and stepped back. He then examined Akira's stomach deciding whether or not he approved or not.

Akira looked at Sai who looked back. Giving him a wink; Sai put Akira's shirt down again moving closer to him. This was when Akira responded; he placed both his hands on Sai's waist and Sai rested his on the wall. Akira started to breath a bit heavily; he seemed nervous. Sai on the other hand just smiled and stayed relaxed. Akira's grip tightened as he held tight onto Sai's shirt and ran his hands along his sides. Sai bit him lip then looked directly at Akira tilting his hands. Akira stared back the wanting to kiss him grew more and more.

As if reading his mind Sai slowly touched his lips to Akira's. The kiss was hot and steamy as Akira's grip tightened and Sai pressed himself against Akira. Both of their 'packages' touching. Akira let out soft little moans as Sai's tongue ventured into his mouth. Both fought for each other in the passionate kiss but in the end Sai was the one to break it. Akira stood panting, out of breath the kiss was that good. Sai stood rested his head on Akira's neck and again wrapped his arms on Akira's waist, his breathing was normal.

"Sai?"

"Yes Akira?"

"We should do this more often.."

He heard Sai chuckle. "Definietly"

_To be Contined... _

**A/n **

Yes Yes I know. That chapter sucked, horribly...maybe it was too rushed. It seemed perfect in my head...until I wrote it down. -sighs- I seem to have that problem. Anyway, like I said before after this their relationship will go MUCH slower and we probably wont see chapters like this for awhile. Again this chapter was for "Mikiiko"...Oh right, again sorry for the suckiness...and the shortness...

Please review!!!! It makes me happy!!! 

-Kiss And Cry. 


End file.
